<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lovedrunk by cloudrry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571715">lovedrunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrry/pseuds/cloudrry'>cloudrry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrry/pseuds/cloudrry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gets a phone call from a lovedrunk Louis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lovedrunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! i just wanted to post this quick thing i made a couple weeks ago, because i had an idea for a line yet it felt like it wouldn't fit an entire work for some reason. so yea! i made this little thing, and may i say, it's kinda cute ;) anyways hope you all enjoy! sending love x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, no, you don't understand, Li. It's so <em>different</em> with him, you know? All those moments we shared, we never really thought of how intimate they were until I made a move. I, personally, have never felt so much for one person. I can't even get our first kiss out of my head! It was nothing like the movies. Sparks didn't fly, fireworks weren't going off for the heat of the moment, no cheering - it was just us. It was... it was like coming home."</p><p>The line was silent for a good few seconds.</p><p>"...I'm not your therapist, Louis."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a>fic post !</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>